


Another War

by en passant (corinthian)



Series: Another War [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Master AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ironic. In this lifetime, Arjuna is a Master in this Holy Grail War — and Karna, his summoned Servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another War

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been posted on my twitter, but I'm going to start putting it on my AO3...

The summoning was familiar, even if it's 'new' each time. (He shouldn't remember the others — and almost doesn't, but there's a trailing memory: a girl with glasses that yells advice him. He carries it close to his heart.)

The words are on the tip of his tongue and he begins to introduce himself: Servant, Lancer —

— but the veil of smoke is clearing and he can see who his Master is.

Too young. That's the first thought Karna has, his Master is too young. Younger than the last time Karna saw him, there's still the hope of invincibility in his eyes. There's a cocky set to his Master's shoulders, a barely contained glee in his expression.

His Master is ready to take on the world, is sure of his skills and power — a boy (because he's just a boy) who has never lost a fight.

His Master, in this summoning, in this life, is undoubtedly his brother.

* * *

Arjuna — his name is even Arjuna, like a cosmic joke — says that he knew he needed to summon Karna as soon as he learned of the Holy Grail War. He says that they may not be brothers, but he carries the name 'Arjuna' and surely if Karna and Arjuna were the greatest rivals then they would also be the greatest allies.

(Karna would wish that it could just be chance, but he knows — he can't not — that the soul is still his brother's.)

"I'll be depending on you, Lancer." Arjuna says, smiles far too care-free, and adds, "And I hope that you can depend on me as well."

It is also no coincidence, probably, that Arjuna's command seals resemble the wheel of a chariot.

* * *

He's almost a perfect magus. Karna has no complaints about the mana he receives, nor Arjuna's tactics. It is as if he had been born (trained, created for this purpose) to fight in the Holy Grail War. There are only six other opponents, and Karna is one of the mightiest hero's alive.

"I don't really have a wish," Arjuna admits, as they prepare to defeat Caster. It's always preparation of victory, Arjuna doesn't believe in the chance of defeat. "A wish to bring people back or to make life easier for myself is too selfish and far too ... hm, petty."

But Karna knows, too, that Arjuna lost his parents, an older and a younger brother, and as far as he can tell no longer attends school. An empty life. He wonders if this time, they will avoid repeating the same mistakes.

"Then why fight?" Karna questions, adds on because he remembers being admonished for never saying enough, "I have no wish for the Grail either, but I will support yours fully."

"That's a secret, Lancer. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

* * *

The biggest challenge will be Saber. Even Arjuna admits it, adds that Saber's Master is probably a powerful Magus as well. 

"Berserker and Rider I don't know anything about either."

They haven't, Karna thinks, haven't discussed anything besides the War.

"An unknown enemy is a little interesting, but I'm not fond of the odds." Arjuna tosses him a wry look, "Not that anyone can overpower you, of course. Especially not with my Magecraft as support."

The other irony is that Arjuna's favorite spell to cast is a barrage of arrows.

* * *

Berserker is strong. It's a given, but even Karna didn't expect the overwhelming strength. The very earth raised up around Berserker and hurtled at Karna and his Master. Shards and petals.

Arjuna's face is determined, and thrilled. Karna hasn't seen that smile in so long. So when Arjuna offers his hand, knuckles first, Karna can't help but to return the eager smile with one of his own and brush their hands together.

"Finally, someone worth your best." Arjuna says. "Let's tear them apart, Lancer."

"As you wish it." Karna agrees.

* * *

Arjuna calls Karna to him, in the middle of the day. It had been a rare day of peace with no plans to attack other Masters and Arjuna had gone out. Karna had been glad to see him do something else, and when he 'heard' the soft request in the back of his mind — he had worried. (Turning away from a fight, even for a moment, could be deadly.)

But the location he ran to was just a graveyard.

"Sorry for calling you out like this," Arjuna says dismissively. "It wasn't urgent, so you didn't have to hurry here."

"Your requests are my priority." Karna reaffirms.

(This Arjuna, he thinks, can only be fifteen or sixteen. He's too young.)

"To be honest," Arjuna admits, "I was just lonely."

Karna doesn't know how long Arjuna has been alone, but when the War is over, he knows no one else will be by his side.

* * *

"I should come up with a wish before we fight Saber," Arjuna paces. The War will conclude with the next battle.

"Spontaneity is also fine."

"For someone like you, Karna!" Arjuna shakes his head. "Heroes don't make mistakes. I'm not a hero, yet. I was thinking... would it be better to wish for something like world peace? Every book I've read with wishes like that never ends well."

"You should wish for yourself." Karna will give his advice only once.

"My desires aren't that pure." Arjuna's reply seems old, and the expression he wears too familiar. The War is coming to end and Karna realizes, so is Arjuna's ignorance of their past.

* * *

(It would be easy enough to have just said: I want to wish for you to stay. Karna doesn't think of it and Arjuna's desire is slightly different.)

* * *

The War was a sham. Karna doesn't feel betrayed — that is a truth he accepts as well — but beside him Arjuna looks at the fire that had been the Grail with a cold expression. Something inside him is twisting, dark and bitter. He grows older ever minute. 

"... there wasn't a point in the end," Arjuna breathes in, holds his breath for a moment and lets it out. He seems to relax, but Karna can see the tell at the corner of his lips. A smile much like his eager smile, but just a little corrupt. "And I had finally come up with a wish."

"What was it?" Karna asks even though he feels the tug of the Throne of Heroes calling him back.

"It doesn't matter, wishes are childish." Arjuna turns to look at him and holds up his hand, all three seals remain. "But I have final orders for you."

"I'll accept them greatly."

For a moment — Karna has always been able to read his brother — Arjuna's face says that he will make the same decision again. That Arjuna will choose to kill Karna, again. Instead:

"I order you to stay by my side as long as you are able to. I order you to stay by my side as long as you are able to." And, finally, "I order you to stay by my side as long as you are able to."

The seals disintegrate.

They have a little more time, at least.

(Karna allows himself some happiness, it seems fate is changing, ever so slowly.)


End file.
